


Badly written Phantom of the Opera Fics from 2001

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, i wrote these when I was basically an infant, original author’s notes and disclaimers intact, spelling mistakes intact, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-12-15
Updated: 2001-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Because putting the bad writing I did as a child up on my AO3 account amuses me.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 1





	1. Undying voice

Note: This poem is based on the book "Phantom Of The Opera" By Gaston Leroux, which I think I've read one to many times.

Only in her mind  
His voice rings loud and clear  
The voice of her demonic angel  
Somehow always near  
Beckoning her with his voice  
Even after his death so long ago  
Forever his she'll always be  
Where he is  
She'll never know  
Is his soul still of eternal darkness  
Ever yearning for the light?  
Now that he's gone  
She will finally succumb  
To his exquisite love  
And the music of the night


	2. Chapter 2

Hours Of Darkness  
Disclaimer: POTO = not mine  
——

Gone, but still here  
A voice that never dies  
Somehow always near  
The voice of a demon  
A dark angel  
The voice of a dead man  
That's still alive  
For even in death  
Evil always survives  
Or maybe not evil  
For how could true evil exist  
In a voice so sweet  
A heart so loving  
A creature so tormented  
Because of nothing more  
Than a face  
His curse to be forgotten  
Or feared  
By every member  
Of the human race  
A race so hated  
By the demon  
For crimes that will never  
Be forgiven  
Crimes that should NOT be forgiven  
For though he his crimes  
Were horrible  
There crimes against him  
Were so much more heinous  
For it was them who drove  
Him into the darkness  
Them who fueled  
His unspeakable acts of malice  
And for reasons  
That they'll never see  
It was they  
Who in the end were  
The monsters  
Not he


	3. Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

Notes: Hmm... well this is a drabble. You know, lots of mush, no plot, 100 words, ect. It's also a phan fic for either the ALW or the Leroux version of Phantom Of The Opera. Christine's POV.

He's still with me. Not in a literal sense of course, Erik's dead. I know that. When I close my eye's I can see his face in all its repulsiveness. At night I can still hear his angelic voice so clearly that I sometimes feel he's standing next to me. I can't help wonder if he's angry with me and punishing me with his continued presence. Angry for the lies I told him and for my relationship with Raoul. He deserved more than I could give him. He deserved love, I only hope I was able to give him closure.


End file.
